


24 Things part 8

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flatulence, M/M, mentions of anal sex, school boy humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 8 of a series based on an article in Metro called '24 Horrible Sex Truths'</p><p>Number 8 - Fanny farts are a thing. End of.</p><p>the morning after the night before and Louis is suffering the embarrassing after effects</p><p> </p><p>(sort of follows on from number 7 but all these can be read as stand-alones too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I have had an operation on my hand that hindered my typing.
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comments - nice to know that these little things are being read! :-)
> 
> Am on number 17 at the moment, so nearly done.
> 
> As always - this is total fiction, I dont know them, or make any money from these, etc etc

8\. Fanny farts are a thing. End of.

The next morning heralded Niall banging on the bedroom door, “Get up you lazy fuckers!”

Louis winced and was grateful that the whole floor of the hotel was booked out by the band and crew, he didn’t want to have to explain that this time it wasn’t him or Zayn that had disturbed the peace of the other paid guests.

“You tossers had better not be naked or fucking as I’m coming in!” and the door clicked and swung open to reveal their blond haired band-mate in the doorway with his hand over his eyes.

“We’re decent you twat!” Cried Louis as he threw the dirty flannel from last night in Niall’s general direction, smirking when it hit Niall’s bare leg.

Dropping his hand Niall laughed, “Wouldn’t be anything I hadn’t seen before anyway!”

“Was there a reason for this visit Horan or can you fuck off?” Harry’s gruff voice sounded from the pillow before the curly head twisted to face the door.

“Breakfast is booked for half past and then Paul wants us on the bus, just about to go and wake Malik. Wish me luck!” With that Niall turned back towards the hallway.

“Luck!” Louis called after him then realising that Niall hadn’t shut the door behind him, “Shut the door you fucker!”

Giggling Niall poked his head back in the room and blew a kiss before closing the door.

Rolling over to the middle of the bed Louis kissed the mess of curls. “Morning babe.”

“Morning.” Harry croaked, morning voice still evident. “Dont wanna get up.” He pouted.

Louis carded his fingers through the dark curls, loving the silky feeling between them. “I know babe but we have to. Job and all that.” He dropped another kiss to the top of Harry’s head before patting the bare shoulder. “Come on shake a leg.” And swung his legs over the side of the bed, pointedly ignoring the movement under the covers that indicated that Harry was literally shaking his leg. 

As Louis pushed himself up he could feel the heat on his face as gas escaped him. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

From the bed Harry pushed his face into his pillow to stifle his giggles.

“Fuck off.” 

Harry rolled onto his back and did nothing to hide his laughter as every other painful step from Louis was accompanied by the sound of flatulence. “Sorry babe but you know that this always happens! It’ll stop.”

“Bastard!” Was the reply from the bathroom, all other conversation drowned out by the shower.

By the time they made it down to the dining hall for breakfast Louis was walking slightly better and slightly quieter. As Louis took his seat gingerly, letting out a small, quiet bit of gas, he could feel the eyes of the others on him; the blush over his cheeks and Harry’s proud grin not helping to convey the message that everything was normal.

“Good night then?” Zayn asked over the top of his mug as Louis finally sat on his chair, a final sound emitted.

Louis smiled, “Fuck off.” His tone the same as though he had said ‘Good Morning!’ to the little old lady on the other side of the dining room. “Wait until you are in the same situation Malik, I shall be as sympathetic to you.”

Zayn grinned before asking, “What makes you think I will ever be in the same situation?”

Louis smiled as he poured his tea and as he took a sip his eyes glanced to the person to Zayn’s left, the motion not lost on Zayn who turned his attention to his coffee cup.


End file.
